


if you can hold the stars in place

by Fives (janfives90)



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Medieval AU, Portal Fantasy AU, Prophecy AU, Soulmate AU, warnings: references to abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives
Summary: Fire burns beyond the castle walls as Princess Alyssa, heir to the throne of Edgewater, watches the dragon fly above her.“We cannot live like this much longer,” she murmurs.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Fire burns beyond the castle walls as Princess Alyssa, heir to the throne of Edgewater, watches the dragon fly above her.

“We cannot live like this much longer,” she murmurs to the knight beside her.

“Your Highness, we are running out of ideas,” Lady Shelby, knight of Edgewater, says quietly. “Nothing we have done seems to kill the beast.”

Alyssa bites her lip, watching the dragon turn away from the village and fly towards the mountains. “Come with me.”

“Where?”

“We are going to see the starspeaker.”

* * *

A tall tower snakes towards the sky at the edge of the village, and Alyssa slides off her horse the moment she arrives at its base. Shelby hops down from her own horse, at her side, and says, “Are you certain this is the correct choice, Your Highness? Typically, the queen would-”

“My mother is not the only one who can request a reading from the starspeaker.” Alyssa glances up, noting the darkening sky. “We must hurry. If we are too late, she will not be able to read the stars tonight.”

She knocks three times on the wooden door of the tower, and it opens by itself with an eerie creak.

Without pause, Alyssa marches inside and up the winding staircase, Shelby dutifully following behind her.

* * *

The stairs lead to the starspeaker’s workshop, a circular room painted black and accented with bright flashes of color and light.

In the middle of the room, the starspeaker herself, Angie, sits at a round table, directly underneath a skylight.

“Princess Alyssa,” Angie says softly, shuffling a deck of cards. “I have been expecting you. Please, sit.”

Alyssa takes the chair directly across from Angie, and Shelby stands behind her. “I have come to ask you a question, starspeaker.”

“Of course you have, child. That is the only reason you would come to me without your mother’s permission.”

“Well, I…” Alyssa flushes. “Mother does not think prophecy is needed, but I am not sure what else we can-”

“The queen is aware of the weight such readings can have. Are you, child?”

Alyssa grits her teeth. “I am. I need to know how to stop this dragon. I need to know how much longer my people will need to suffer.”

“That, Your Highness, is  _ two _ questions. The stars are picky. They will only respond to one.”

With a sigh, Alyssa says, “The first, then. How do we stop this?”

Angie nods, then stares up through the skylight at the stars appearing in the darkening sky as she continues to shuffle the deck. She mumbles words Alyssa can’t hear, then flips four cards onto the table. She closes her eyes, lowers her head, and opens her eyes again.

The sharp intake of breath sends a shiver down Alyssa’s spine. “What? What is it?”

“Patience, child.” Angie pushes one card forward, a single blood-red sword. “This dragon cannot be killed.”

Alyssa hears Shelby gulp behind her.

Angie pushes a black spear forward “But… it  _ can _ be defeated.”

Alyssa’s brow furrows. “How-”

“It will not, however, be defeated by one from our world,” Angie interrupts.

“What does that mean?” Shelby asks.

Angie pushes the third card forward, three blue circles. “One will arrive from the third moon. They will be our only hope.”

Alyssa turns her head, looking over her shoulder at Shelby. “We need to find them. Whatever this third moon is, we need to figure it out, because-”

“There is one more thing you should know, Your Highness.”

She turns her attention back to Angie.

“The one who will defeat the dragon?” She holds up the last card, a green heart. “Is your fated true love.”


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Nolan stumbles out of her house in the pouring rain with nothing but the clothes she’s wearing. She hurries down the sidewalk, letting her feet take her in a random direction.

She doesn’t know where she’s going. She doesn’t care.

She walks, and walks, and walks, ignoring the rain soaking through her sweatshirt. She won’t go home. There’s no one for her to call, and even if there was, she left her phone in her room.

There isn’t anything she can do but keep walking and hope she comes up with something.

When she gets to the old bridge, she stops in the middle of it, leaning against the railing and looking down at the rushing river.

As she rubs at her nose, she realizes that at some point the rain washed the blood off of her face.

“I don’t know what to do, Gran,” she whispers, looking up at the moon above her. “I don’t know where to go.”

She feels a slight jolt beneath her feet, and she looks down.

In time to see the old bridge crumble and collapse.

Emma drops with the bridge, so fast she can’t even scream, but before she hits the water, there’s a flash of light, and she’s gone.

* * *

“Your Highness. May I speak freely?”

Alyssa waves an impatient hand. “Kaylee, you know you always can.”

Her lady-in-waiting, Lady Kaylee, gives a soft, almost disbelieving laugh. “On this particular subject, I am not as convinced.”

“Please tell me you are not going to speak to me about Prince Gregory again,” Alyssa says with a sigh.

“I know you think this is the right decision, but you and I both know that you do not want to marry him.”

 _“Want_ is irrelevant,” Alyssa mutters, adjusting the tie of her dress around her waist. “I am a princess. I should marry someone who can bring value to my kingdom, should I not?”

“If your mother-”

“My mother is not involved in this arrangement.”

Kaylee makes a frustrated noise. “Then why-”

“I am going to be of age in two months, Kaylee. It is my responsibility to move our country forward. To show that I will be a guide for our people when I take the throne. This is the proper decision.”

“I hope so,” Kaylee says quietly. She gives a small nod and heads out of Alyssa’s chambers.

In the hallway, Shelby is stationed just outside Alyssa’s door, in her light armor, a chestplate over her doublet and leather gloves on her hands.

“She will not listen,” Kaylee says, irritated. “She insists that she is right.”

Shelby shakes her head. “She cannot ignore the starspeaker. The stars spoke. Her true love has not yet arrived.”

“Maybe she is hoping that tempting fate will force something to happen?”

“I do not think I would try something as reckless as that.” Shelby gives a dry laugh. “We already have a dragon. We do not need any more problems.”

Kaylee sets a gentle hand on Shelby’s shoulder. “Be careful. I have a bad feeling that this will only get worse before it gets better.”

Shelby lifts her left hand off of her sword and sets it on top of Kaylee’s. “I have had that feeling for the whole year since we heard that reading. I do not expect it to lessen any time soon.”

* * *

Alyssa rides her horse through the fields of the castle grounds, until she arrives at the ancient lunar and solar ruins.

Months ago, she, Shelby, and Kaylee had decided that the ruins, old pillars and arches left over from prayer services directed towards the sun and moon, were the most likely spot for the location of the ‘third moon’ mentioned in the starspeaker’s reading.

The more often she visited, the more she doubted both herself and her fate.

Alyssa dismounts, walking up to the three arches of the moon, standing in front of the third. “Please,” she whispers. _“Please._ My people are dying.”

As a light wind drifts over her, she turns to head home, and a thought suddenly strikes her.

The arch in front of her, the one on the far right, is the third from her perspective.

If someone was coming from the other side, the arch on her far left would be third.

Alyssa walks over to the left arch and stares up at the moon carving at the top. “I do not know if anyone is out there. If anyone truly is coming. But if anyone is… we need them. Help me. Help my kingdom. Please, let fate be real.”

She waits as the wind starts to pick up, then closes her eyes and turns to leave.

She freezes when the air suddenly goes cold, and she hears rain that isn’t falling.

Alyssa turns around as a flash of light brighter than lightning splits through the sky, and, when it clears, there’s a figure standing in the left arch.

In disbelief, Alyssa takes a tentative step forward.

“Hello?” she whispers.

The girl in front of her looks about her age, but she’s in strange clothing, and one of her eyes is black underneath her glasses. She looks down at her hands as they tremble, and Alyssa realizes that she’s soaking wet and shivering in the cool air.

The girl looks up, still shaking, and murmurs, “Am… Am I dead?”

“No,” Alyssa replies.

“Oh. Good.”

Without another word, the girl slumps forward.


	3. Chapter 3

_ “Do you really think… I mean, she is a girl.” _

_ “I do not know. Alyssa will not see her.” _

_ “But… But if she is the one, then is she not-” _

_ “Shh. She is waking up.” _

Emma groans quietly as her senses come back to her slowly, opening her eyes and looking up at a blurry ceiling. She feels the weight and warmth of a heavy blanket over her, and she seems to be on a bed, but she has no idea where she is. “What…”

“Oh, her spectacles.”

Her vision clears as her glasses are put back on her face, and she sees a girl hovering over her, studying her.

“How are you feeling?”

“Uh.” Emma lifts her hand to her aching head, but pauses when she sees her arm. “Am I not wearing clothes?”

“We have something for you to change into, but what you arrived in was soaked through. You were freezing. Our healers were worried that you would not survive the night if we did not get you warm and dry.” The girl tilts her head to the side. “Your clothing is unusual. I have never seen it before. What kind of world do you come from?”

“Kaylee.” Emma turns her head, stiff, and sees another girl in what looks like a medieval knight’s outfit standing at the foot of the bed, looking at the first girl who spoke. “She has only just woken. Do not pepper her with so many questions. We should get Dee Dee.”

“Yes. You are right.” Kaylee gives Emma a smile. “Shelby is right. We will send the healer in to check on you.”

“Wait,” Emma says as they start to leave. “Where… I don’t understand. Where am I?”

They exchange a glance, then Shelby says, “You are in the Kingdom of Edgewater.”

* * *

Queen Veronica, ruler of Edgewater, stands behind the parapet, looking out at her kingdom. “Why have you called me here, starspeaker?”

“I am concerned, Your Majesty,” Angie says, standing next to her. “You know that I would not confront you if it was not urgent. But this plan for your daughter to marry… You cannot go against the stars. It is dangerous.”

“Did you see something against the arrangement?” Veronica asks with a frown.

Angie pauses, taken aback. “Did Princess Alyssa not tell you of the prophecy she heard from me last year?”

“...No. She did not.”

“Your Majesty, I do not wish to cause discord between you and the princess. But if you set this arrangement up, if she did, whatever the case, it must be stopped. She will bring doom on us all.”

Angie turns to leave, but Veronica stops her. “What of this prophecy has to do with my daughter? Please.”

“You should talk to her about the details, but… it spoke of a stranger from another world. One who belongs to her.”

Veronica pales. “A stranger from another world?”

“Yes.” Angie tilts her head to the side. “Does that mean something?”

“It does now,” Veronica says softly.

* * *

Alyssa is startled when the door to her room swings open and her mother marches in.

“When were you going to tell me?” Veronica asks.

“Tell you about what?”

“If there is a prophecy about our kingdom, Alyssa, I have the right to know.”

Alyssa winces. “I… I am sorry, Mother. I was not sure what to make of it. Whether I believed it. To be truthful, it scared me.”

Veronica sighs. “What was it?”

“That the dragon will be defeated by one from another world, one who arrives from the third moon. This stranger appeared in one of the lunar arches.”

“Is that all?”

“...No,” Alyssa whispers. She turns away, looking out the window. “This stranger is also supposed to be my fated love.”

“Alyssa,” Veronica scolds. “You cannot defy prophecy. You knew this when you approached me about Prince Gregory? How reckless can you be?”

“It was so long, Mother. I did not think it was true. And I… I do not know what to think now.”

“Have you met this stranger?”

“No.” Alyssa turns back to face her mother. “The stranger… The stranger is a woman, Mother.”

Veronica pauses. “Oh.” She takes a small step closer to Alyssa and softens her voice. “How do you feel about that?”

“That is part of my problem. I thought I would know. I thought I  _ should _ know. But I… I do not.”

Veronica reaches up and sets her palm against Alyssa’s cheek. “Talk to the girl. See what she is like. See if she will help us. If the prophecy is what you say, she is our only hope, Alyssa. We can deal with the rest when the time comes.”

* * *

  
The small room is warm from the fire in the fireplace when Alyssa enters. The stranger is sitting at the foot of the bed, looking extremely uncomfortable in an ill-fitting dress.

“Hello.”

When the stranger looks up, her eyes widen slightly, and she stands. “Hi. I, uh… I remember you. I saw you before I passed out.” She rubs the back of her neck. “I kinda thought I was imagining you.”

Alyssa laughs and shakes her head. “No, I am very real.”

“I’ll say,” the girl mutters. “Uhm. The healer lady just left. Dee Dee, right? She’s… intense? Is a good word? She poked and prodded at me and then made me wear this. Which is better than being naked in a strange place, but only barely.”

“You do look uncomfortable.”

“I guess I miss my pants,” the girl says with a laugh. She rubs the back of her neck again and ducks her head. “Uhm. I’m Emma. Nolan. What’s your name?”

“Princess Alyssa of House Greene.”

Emma pales and whistles softly. “Oh, okay, so you’re like… Should I bow, or salute, or…”

Alyssa laughs again. “You are not one of my subjects. I think I can give you a pass.”

“Right, right. Cool.” Emma taps her hands together. “So… Any idea how I got here? Because last I checked, I was in Indiana falling off a bridge.”

“I believe you might be from very far away, Emma Nolan. You appeared to me out of nowhere, in a bright flash of light, as if by magic.” Alyssa shakes her head. “I do not think your ‘Indiana’ exists here at all.”

“You mean… I might not be able to go back home?”

“I do not know.”

Emma sits back down. “Well. That’s some good news.”

Alyssa frowns. “What do you mean?”

“It’s not important. I was just thinking out loud.”

“Emma…” Alyssa walks over and sits down next to her. “I think you might be able to help me.”

“Help you? I’m an eighteen-year-old kid who knows nothing about your kingdom. How could I help you?”

“There is a prophecy in my kingdom. It states that one shall arrive from another land who will defeat the dragon that is tormenting us.”

_ “Dragon-” _

“My people are suffering, Emma. They need  _ hope. _ I cannot offer it to them. I need someone who can help me before it is too late.”

She expects the answer to be no. Expects this stranger to laugh at her, walk away, tell her to deal with her own problems.

Instead, she sees a strange conviction in Emma’s eyes that only deepens the longer she looks at her.

“Your people really need this, don’t they?” Emma murmurs.  _ “You _ need this.”

“More than you know.”

Emma takes in a small breath. “What do you need me to do?”


	4. Chapter 4

“So. You agreed to do this?”

Emma looks up as she struggles to tie the doublet Alyssa gave her. “Yeah. It’s not like I really have anything better to do here, right?”

Shelby walks forward and shoos her hands away, taking over and tying the doublet herself. “You could find something else to do with yourself. You owe us nothing.”

“Are you trying to talk me out of it?” Emma asks with a dry smile.

“No.” Shelby gives her a serious look as she ties the final knot. “I am one of the head knights. You are my responsibility. Princess Alyssa has left your training up to me. If you are going to be bored or give up or are doing this on a whim, I do not have time for you. I have a kingdom to protect.”

Emma fidgets with the belt around her waist. “I understand that. You don’t need to worry. I’ll do what needs to be done.”

Shelby frowns. _“Why?”_

Emma shrugs. “I have my reasons.” She points at the belt. “Am I wearing this right?”

With a small laugh, Shelby nods. “You do not have that kind of clothing in your world, do you?”

“Not particularly. I mean, I’ve worn belts before, but not with this kind of outfit. Trust me, though, I like it a whole lot more than the dress.”

“I can understand that.” Shelby straightens her doublet a bit. “The queen would like to speak with you.”

Emma pales. “The… The queen?”

“Yes. I am to take you to her.”

“Oh.” Emma clears her throat and fidgets with her clothing again. “Should I be worried?”

Shelby studies her for a moment. “Stand up straight. Be honest. Whether you have to worry is up to you.”

* * *

Her advisors wanted her to meet the stranger in the throne room. Formal. Cold.

Intimidating.

But the choice felt wrong, both for someone she wants to help them and for someone barely older than her own child.

Instead, Veronica waits in the castle garden, the sun on her face, as the girl walks closer.

She doesn’t look like a knight.

She’s playing with the knight’s clothes as she walks, clearly unsure, looking down at the ground. Her shoulders are tense and raised, and Veronica frowns when she sees the bruises on her face.

Alyssa had described the girl as fairly open, fairly personable. But here, in front of her, she looks more like a scared dog.

“Your Majesty,” the girl says softly, straightening when she stops in front of her. “My name is Emma Nolan.”

“Hello, Emma. I am Queen Veronica. Thank you for meeting with me.”

Emma nods. “Thank you for giving me somewhere to be.”

“My daughter informed me that you have agreed to help us with our dragon issue. You will be training with our knights so that you will be up to the task.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Why would you be willing to do that for us?”

“I…” Emma pauses. “I have always felt that when someone really needed help the most, the right situation would present itself. If I’m the right situation for your people, I’m certainly not going to argue against my own belief.”

“An interesting perspective on life.” Veronica glances down at Emma’s hands and notices that they’re shaking. “I would like to look you in the eye, Emma.”

Emma visibly swallows, and her hands clench into fists, but she doesn’t hesitate to lift her gaze and meet Veronica’s.

The eye contact is steady and unbreaking. She’s not entirely sure what she’s looking for, or even if she’ll find it, but when she looks Emma in the eye, she sees it.

This really is the woman her daughter is going to marry.

“If you are more comfortable, you can avert your gaze. Thank you for being willing to do that.”

Emma looks down. “Did you get what you needed, Your Majesty?”

“I did. And just so you know, I commend you. Few can look a queen in the eye, especially when they are afraid.” Veronica links her hands behind her back and nods. “Shelby will take you into town. The blacksmith will need to see you to make a proper sword for you. You are not ready to wield it, but it is best that he gets started on it now.”

“Will…” Emma hesitates. “Will I see Princess Alyssa again soon?”

Veronica tries to hide her smile. “Yes, I believe you will.”

* * *

The town in the Kingdom of Edgewater is what Emma would expect from a medieval town, though far cleaner from she’s read about in history books. She looks around at the small wood and stone buildings as they pass, her brain trying to take in everything at once.

“Could I ask something that might seem offensive?”

Shelby glances over her shoulder. “I suppose?”

“It’s just, where I’m from, towns like this existed in the past, but they were pretty… dirty? Like, mud and waste everywhere.”

“Well, it gets rather muddy when it rains. Unfortunate side effect of dirt roads. But the kingdom really cracked down on garbage and other waste and instituted a strict policy of cleanliness after the plague that swept through when my parents were children. The healers noticed that the cleanest houses were almost completely unaffected, so they made it a rule, and after that a lot of the sicknesses we had been experiencing calmed down.”

“Smart.”

“And you are observant.” Shelby grins. “Not so sure about your fighting, but we might be able to make you a knight after all.”

They stop in front of a short stone building with a tall chimney. When the door opens, Emma is met by a sudden wave of heat. She takes a small step back, startled, but Shelby sets a hand on her shoulder and guides her back in.

There’s a man standing near a raging fire, heating hot metal.

“Sheldon,” Shelby yells over the roar of the flames. _“Sheldon!”_

He turns and stops what he’s doing, removing the metal from the fire with large steel tongs, then closing some sort of cover over the flames.

“Sir Shelby,” he greets. “The queen told me you’d be coming. I’d assume this is your new recruit?”

“Yes. Emma, this is Sheldon, our blacksmith.”

Emma nods, feeling herself start to shrink away a bit. “Nice to meet you.”

“She needs an arming sword.”

“Hm.” Sheldon grabs a long wooden pole from the wall and walks over to Emma. “Stand up straight. It’s not going to bite you.”

Emma straightens as best she can, and Sheldon holds the pole up next to her. “Twenty-nine inch blade. What kind of pommel?”

“Amethyst.”

Sheldon pales. “But that’s…”

“That is what Princess Alyssa requested,” Shelby says calmly.

Emma shoots Shelby a confused look, but the knight doesn’t react.

Sheldon nods and stares at Emma for a long moment. “Your sword’ll be done by the time you’re ready for it.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

As she and Shelby start heading back to the castle, Emma asks, “What’s so special about amethyst?”

“You will learn in time.” Shelby pats her on the back. “Now. Run back to the castle.”

“Huh?”

“Run back to the castle.”

“It’s like five miles away. We took a cart here. I can’t run that far.”

Shelby smiles and pats her on the back again. “Only one way to learn.”

* * *

  
Alyssa sits near a small pond on the castle grounds, unsure of where to start.

“I am sorry, but I cannot marry you.”

Prince Gregory’s brow furrows as he looks at her. “I am not sure I understand. You came to me with this plan.”

“I know. I am sorry that I was not upfront. There is… It is prophesied that I will fall in love with another. I grew impatient with the stars and decided that I would marry for advantage instead of love. But I know that I should not try to fight fate.” She swallows and looks down. “You did not deserve this, Gregory. I apologize deeply.”

Gregory pauses. “We cannot go against the stars. I am sorry that you felt you had to try. What is his name?”

“... _Her._ Her name. Is Emma.”

For a long moment, Gregory says nothing. Then he reaches over and takes Alyssa’s hand. “I was going to talk to you about something before we married. It was completely political for me as well, but not in the same way. I was trying to avoid an uncomfortable conversation with my father.” He gives Alyssa a thin smile. “I am in love with one of my knights. Sir Phillip.”

Alyssa lets out a shaky breath. “How did you know?” she asks in a whisper. “I do not _know._ All I know is that fate says she is meant for me. I do not know what that is supposed to feel like.”

“Unfortunately, Alyssa, this is not something I can help you with. When you know, you will know.” He stands and gives a small bow. “Trust your heart, my friend. You will find your way.”

He turns and walks away, towards the main entrance of the castle grounds.

Alyssa stares at the sky, lost in thought until Shelby sits down next to her.

“I thought you were training Emma?”

“I am training Emma. I told her to run from town back to the castle.”

 _“Shelby!”_ Alyssa gives her a horrified look. “I want you to train her, not kill her!”

“I believe in her emotional conviction, but I wanted a solid test of her physical conviction. I- Well, well. Speak of the devil.”

Alyssa turns in time to see Emma jog through the small guard’s gate, her face flushed red and sweat making her hair stick to her forehead.

“I should-”

“No, you do not get to do anything,” Alyssa says grumpily, swatting at Shelby’s shoulder. “You did enough to the poor woman for one day. Go be a pain in the ass somewhere else. I am sure Kaylee is somewhere you can bother her.”

“Oh, I do like bothering Kaylee,” Shelby says quietly.

“You should grow a spine and court her.”

Shelby’s eyes narrow. “I am leaving now.”

“Good. Go away.”

As Shelby disappears, grumbling, Alyssa rushes over to Emma, who is lying down in the grass, panting.

“Are you okay?” Alyssa asks, kneeling down next to her.

“Ask me when I can feel my legs again,” Emma groans.

“How long did Shelby have you running?”

“Long. Long time. Bad runner. Oh, God.” Emma covers her face with her hands. “What did I do to make her mad?”

“Nothing, sadly. She wanted you to impress her. Fortunately for you, I think you did.”

Emma lowers her hands from her face and looks up at Alyssa. “She’s not the one I’d like to impress, Your Highness.”

Alyssa feels her face get hot as she reaches down and brushes Emma’s hair off of her forehead. “Come here. I will get you some water and a place to relax.”

She helps Emma to her feet, the heat in her face getting hotter when Emma leans on her.

“What’s amethyst mean?” Emma mumbles.

“What?”

“Shelby said you wanted it in my sword, but she wouldn’t tell me what it means.”

Alyssa tightens her grip as Emma stumbles. “It means you are important,” she says softly.


	5. Chapter 5

“Block with your shield, not your face.”

Emma lowers her sword and gives Shelby a tired look. “Do you think I’m trying to do otherwise?”

Shelby shrugs. “I am not sure what you are  _ trying _ to do, but you are certainly not  _ fighting.” _

“Well, I’m not a knight. Not yet, at least.”

“I am aware.” Shelby jabs her wooden training sword hard into Emma’s side. “You could not beat a child, let alone a dragon.”

Emma frowns. “Why would I want to beat a child?”

“It is a-” Shelby pauses when she sees Emma’s smirk. “You realize that I can make your life absolutely miserable.”

“You made me carry a cartload of twenty-pound bags of grain from one side of the castle grounds to the other and then once I was done you told me that it was a mistake and I had to carry them all back.  _ This _ isn’t miserable?”

“Is that a challenge?”

“No,” Emma says quickly.

“Hm. Perhaps you are not as dumb as you look.”

Emma sighs. “What did I do in a past life to make you hate me?”

Shelby snorts and starts to reply, then shuts her mouth and straightens, running a hand through her hair and brushing some dust off of her doublet. “M’lady.”

Emma sheaths her sword and turns, expecting to see Alyssa, but her brow furrows when, instead, she sees Kaylee walking up to them.

She laughs and gently shoves Shelby’s shoulder. “You do not need to be so formal just because we are in public. We are friends, remember?”

“I want to make sure the novice learns proper respect,” Shelby says, looking at Emma through narrowed eyes.

“Ah, of course, you have to break the new one in.” Kaylee playfully rolls her eyes and sets her hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Do not let Shelby scare you. She is all bark and no bite.”

“I think she has a decent enough bite, m’lady, but it doesn’t go too deep.”

Kaylee laughs. “I like you.” She taps a finger against Shelby’s chest, and, if Emma didn’t know better, she’d swear the knight blushes. “Do not treat her too badly,  _ m’lady.” _

Shelby looks down at Kaylee’s hand for a moment before swallowing and looking back up at her. “I will try not to.”

As Kaylee walks away, Emma rubs the back of her neck. “How long have you two been-”

“If you finish that sentence, I will make you climb to the top of the North Tower. On the  _ outside.” _

“Okay. Touchy topic. Got it.”

Shelby grumbles something under her breath and swings her training sword at Emma’s head, making her yelp and block with the shield on her left arm. “See, that was not so hard, was it?”

“Uhhhh, I guess not?”

“Then do it again.”

* * *

“You cannot avoid her forever.”

Alyssa doesn’t turn around as her mother joins her at the window, looking down at the training area. “I am not avoiding her.”

“You could have fooled me. The girl has been here for two weeks now and you have barely spoken to her. Barely even looked at her.”

“The stars say that I am meant for her, Mother. How am I supposed to… I do not know… I am not sure what I should…”

“Darling,” Veronica says softly, stroking her hand over Alyssa’s hair. “You cannot understand unless you get to know her. Is there something you dislike about her?”

“No,” Alyssa murmurs.

“Then what are you so afraid of? Please, I want to help if I can.”

“I… What if I open myself to the possibility, but I still feel nothing? Or…”

“Or?”

Alyssa shrugs and bows her head. “What if I do feel something, but she dies in a fight we got her into? I do not think I could bear either one, Mother.”

Veronica kisses her on the side of the head. “The stars said that this girl was meant for this fight. Was meant for  _ you. _ I have to believe that they would not have one person meant for both if they were doomed. I cannot believe that the stars would destine my daughter for unhappiness.”

“You think so?”

“I fear that there may be only one way to find out. But I promise you, darling, I will be there to support you no matter what the outcome.”

* * *

Kaylee leans against the parapet next to Shelby. “What do you think?”

Shelby laughs. “I think she has no idea what she is doing.”

“Of course she does not. She is brand new to this.” Kaylee bumps her shoulder against Shelby’s. “But that is not what I mean. Will she be good for Alyssa?”

Shelby pauses. Below them, Emma gets up after a third defeat at Sir Nick’s hands, raising her training sword in front of her to go again even though she’s clearly out of breath. “I think she has more will than any young knight I have ever seen. Including me. If she is as passionate about love as she is about helping near-strangers, Alyssa will never want for anything.”

“Hm.” Kaylee shrugs. “Well, she is cute. If Alyssa does not want her, I would not mind-”

Shelby cuts her off by spluttering something that is not coherent words.

“Something to say, Lady Shelby?”

“I-” Shelby turns her head and finally notices Kaylee’s smile. “You are joking.”

“I wanted to see what you would say. I am not actually sure you said anything.” Kaylee turns and leans her back against the parapet, watching Shelby as she stares out at the sky, her face flushed. “Are you going to do this forever?”

“I do not know what you mean,” Shelby mutters.

“Shelby-”

“Did you hear that, I think I was being summoned, excuse me.” Shelby heads for the door.

Kaylee rolls her eyes and turns back around, then freezes. “Shelby.”

“I said I am-”

_ “SHELBY!” _

Shelby is back at her side in an instant. “What is wrong? Are you hurt?”

“No, I…” Kaylee points out towards the mountains.

The knight follows the movement and pales. “Stars above,” she whispers. “Get inside the castle. Warn the queen.  _ Go!” _

“Be careful,” Kaylee murmurs, taking one last look at the approaching dragon before running.

* * *

“Explain this game again?”

The knight across from Emma - Barry - sets five dice in front of her and covers them with a cup. “We all roll our dice, then we each bet based on what our rolls are. Whoever has the highest roll wins, but you can also bluff and try to get another player to drop out by making them think that you have a better roll than you do.”

“Oh, so it’s like poker but with dice.”

Barry blinks at her. “Like what?”

Emma shakes her head. “Never mind.”

“Anyway, how about we try it, just you and me, so you can learn?”

“I don’t have… money.”

“Hm. We will work on that. I think-”

_ “Barry!” _

He and Emma both look up as Nick runs into the barracks. “What is going on?” Barry asks.

“The dragon,” Nick says, gasping for breath. “It is here.”

Barry stands quickly, leaving the dice on the table.

“The- It’s here?” Emma stands, following him as he walks towards the door. “What am I supposed to do?”

“You do not do anything.”

“But-”

Barry grabs her by the collar of her doublet and shoves her towards the back of the barracks. “You are  _ not _ a knight yet, kid. You do not even have a real sword yet. You are  _ not _ ready to go  _ near _ this thing. Stay here, stay out of sight, stay  _ alive.” _

Emma swallows. “I-I don’t want to hide here while people die, Barry. Even if I’m useless.”

Barry watches her for a moment, then sighs and pats her on the shoulder. “You are not useless, kid, you are just not ready. Go to the castle. Maybe you can help them with something there.”

Emma nods at him. “Thank you,” she whispers.

He gives a short laugh. “Do not thank me yet, kid. You have not seen the beast.”

* * *

She’s halfway across the courtyard when she finally sees it.

In shape, the dragon is just like the ones she’s seen on the cover of fantasy novels, four-legged with wings and sharp teeth. But in person, she realizes that the artwork does nothing to truly capture the horror of a golden-scaled reptile bigger than a tractor-trailer crashing down on the castle wall and blowing blue fire at one of the granaries.

“Oh, God,” Emma rasps. “Oh, fucking God.”

She stares at the dragon for what feels like an eternity, then forces herself to turn and run to the castle.

* * *

Shelby is on her way out when she runs headfirst into Emma on her way in.

“Fuck, Nolan, what are you doing?”

“I-I-I thought maybe I could… I thought maybe you needed help.”

Shelby glances over her shoulder. “Uh, I guess-” When she turns her head back, she finally gets a good look at the woman in front of her.

At her shaking hands, and the fear on her face.

Shelby’s voice softens. “Actually, Nolan, I think we are good. Maybe you can go up to the fifth floor and stay there? That way, if anyone up there needs anything, there is someone available to deliver a message for them.”

Emma gives a small, stiff nod, then heads for the stairs.

Shelby waits, watching her go, before heading out into the fight.

* * *

Once the dragon is pushed back, Alyssa heads up to the fifth floor to return to her room.

She’s tired, she’s frustrated, and she doesn’t know what to do. Doesn’t know what to say to her people after they watch the castle granary burn throughout the night.

She’s about to open her door when she hears a quiet noise, almost a whimper, and she turns her head towards the eagle statue in the hallway.

Emma is leaning against it, her knees pulled up to her chest, staring at nothing.

“Emma?” Alyssa walks over to her and crouches down in front of her. “What is wrong? Are you hurt?”

“No. I am not hurt. I did not fight.”

Her voice sounds small, scared, nowhere near the calm playfulness Alyssa has heard before.

“Well, of course not. You are not ready.”

“Will I ever be?” Emma looks up at her, and Alyssa is struck by the pure horror in her hazel eyes. “Your Highness, I saw that thing. It’s… How am I supposed to fight  _ that? _ I can’t even fight Shelby without kinda wanting to go home.”

“Why do you not?”

Emma rubs at her head as if it aches. “What?”

“Why do you not go home when you fight Shelby?”

“I-I don’t know, I don’t want to quit. I don’t want to let you… your people down. I’ve never been someone who could fight back, and I guess I just want to be able to make sure your kingdom has someone who can fight back for them. If some destiny says that that’s supposed to be me, then I’ll at least try.”

Alyssa sets a hesitant hand on Emma’s knee, nearly pulling back when a spark she can’t identify runs through her whole body at the touch. Emma looks at her hand for a moment before looking up, meeting her gaze steadily. “If that is how you feel,” Alyssa says softly, “then you cannot give up even if you are afraid.”

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience,” Emma whispers.

“...Perhaps I am. Perhaps I have had some fear that I have had to deal with lately that I am realizing now I need to confront.” Alyssa leans back, suddenly feeling too close. “Are you okay for now?

“Yeah, I think so. Thank you, Your Highness.” Emma clears her throat and stands, helping Alyssa to her feet before stepping to the side, away from Alyssa and the statue. “I hope you sleep well.”

“I hope you do as well.”

Emma gives half of a humorless smile and glances at the window, where they can see smoke from the flames outside. “I’m not sure I will.” She nods at Alyssa, then walks off towards the staircase.

Alyssa watches her go until she’s completely out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma groans as she’s knocked to the ground, choking on dirt.

“You are getting better,” Shelby says casually, standing over her.

“Tell that to the bruises all over me.” Emma pushes herself to her feet. “You’re really good at this, you know.”

“Thanks. I have been practicing since I was about nine.”

“And how old are you now?”

“Nineteen.”

Emma sighs. “Great.” She raises her sword. “Guess I need to learn faster.”

* * *

“Block that, do not dodge it,” Shelby scolds as Emma moves out of the way of a swing. “That is what your shield is for.”

“I’m _using_ my shield,” Emma grumbles, stabbing her sword towards Shelby’s abdomen.

“Too slow.”

“Okay, then let’s start again.”

* * *

Shelby waits in the training arena as Emma jogs up to her, wearing light armor and a shield. “You did not make bad time. I could run the whole wall much faster, but I have been wearing that armor longer than you have. Take a rest, then we will-”

Emma takes in a gulp of air. “I’m fine. What’s next?”

Shelby pauses. “Nolan, you do not-”

“I’m _fine._ What else are we doing?”

“I was going to do some more sparring, but you are not-”

Emma takes her training sword out of its sheath. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Shelby looks at her for a moment. “Okay, Nolan,” she says softly. “If that is what you want.”

* * *

Alyssa returns to the castle grounds after a short ride, entering through the guard’s gate. She pauses when she sees Emma having a practice duel with Barry in the training area, then carefully guides her horse over towards them.

“Your Highness,” Barry greets with a small bow.

Emma watches him, then mimics the movement. Alyssa smiles, a warmth in her gut. “You do not need to do that until you are knighted, you know.”

“I know, Your Highness, but I should learn, right?”

“True. How is training going?”

“She is not bad.” Barry sets a gentle hand on Emma’s shoulder. “She is certainly trying.”

“I am glad. And what do you think, Emma?”

Emma shrugs. “Sir Barry isn’t as mean as Shelby, so that’s nice.”

Alyssa laughs. “He certainly is not.” She just grins as she looks at Emma, until she feels Barry’s curious eyes on her. “Uhm.” She clears her throat. “I will let you continue. I just wanted to check in on you. I mean, your progress. Professional business.”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

Barry nods, glancing between them with a frown. “We will go back to the training, then.”

“Good. Excellent.” Alyssa pauses a moment longer, watching Emma run a hand through her hair, then turns her horse away and heads off towards the stables.

* * *

The sky is just starting to wake when Shelby heads out to the training area to start a morning jog.

“Good morning.”

She freezes, running a hand through her hair anxiously as Kaylee approaches her. “Oh. Uhm. What are you doing up so early?”

“I wanted to watch the sunrise, and then I figured I would collect some water from the well.” Kaylee holds up a bucket. “I know the servants will do it, but sometimes it is nice to get out for the early fresh air.”

“I could escort you.”

Kaylee gives a small smile that makes Shelby’s heart twist uncomfortably. “I would like that.”

“Just, you know, so you are not by yourself,” Shelby says, walking next to Kaylee as they head towards the well.

“Of course. Stars forbid I think anything else about your motives.” Kaylee looks straight ahead, her voice just a little cold. “I would not want to mistake you for someone who has any interest.”

“It is not that I…” Shelby shakes her head. “We have had this conversation.”

“No, we did not have a conversation. You gave a monologue and then ran away.”

“I was twelve.”

“Yes, so do you not think we can revisit the topic?”

Shelby fidgets with her doublet. “I do not think anything would have changed.”

Kaylee sighs in frustration. “You are stubborn. I like that about you, but it also makes me want to throw things at you sometimes.”

“I’d be able to catch whatever it is.”

 _“I’d?”_ Kaylee repeats, teasing. “Is Emma making you reminisce about the old days?”

“What? I-I… I did not mean to…”

“Shelby. I am joking.”

Shelby stares at the ground, flushed red. “Well, I… You know…”

“Hey.” Kaylee pulls her to a stop and sets the palm of her hand against her cheek. “You do not have anything to be embarrassed about. It is just the two of us here. Can you not see that?”

Shelby swallows, staring into Kaylee’s eyes. She almost makes a mistake, but she catches herself at the last moment, stepping back. “I, uhm. We should continue on our way.”

“Right,” Kaylee says quietly. “Of course.”

* * *

“You seem distracted,” Emma says as she blocks a swing from Shelby’s sword.

“I am not. I am fine.”

“Are you sure? I’ve never seen you-”

“I am _fine,”_ Shelby insists. She jabs her sword hard into Emma’s abdomen, a move they both know will bruise. Shelby winces. “I am sorry. I should not have-”

“It’s alright. I should’ve blocked it.” Emma turns her sword in her hand. “Go again.”

“We have been going for hours, Emma. Hours upon hours, every single day. I am all for working you until you get it right, but this pace will cost you. You need some rest.”

“I don’t need rest. I need practice.”

“You look exhausted. Trust me, you need rest.”

“Fuck you. I’m fine.”

“Nolan-”

Emma swings at Shelby’s head, and Shelby blocks with her shield, a knight’s shield with a hunting hound emblazoned in gold on a blue background.

“Okay then,” Shelby growls. “Is this what you want?”

She moves forward, swinging at Emma’s torso on the side away from her shield, and Emma parries with her sword. Emma shoves Shelby back with her training shield and uses the forward momentum to stab towards her, getting under Shelby’s shield and hitting her hard just below her ribs.

 _“Fuck,”_ Shelby chokes, the air knocked out of her as she stumbles backwards. “If you could do that this whole time, Nolan, why have you been-”

“Come on!” Emma taps her sword against her shield. “You aren’t done just because I hit you _once,_ are you?”

“Emma,” Shelby says slowly, watching the other woman sway a little as she tries to regain her stance. “You need to stop.”

“I told you-”

“You are _not_ fine.” Shelby tosses her shield aside, keeping just her training sword in her hand. “Stop this. Right now.”

Emma rubs at her eyes. “I can’t,” she whispers. “I need to… I need…” She shakes her head and readies herself again.

Shelby shakes her head. “I am sorry about this, Nolan.”

“What are you-”

She moves faster than Emma is prepared for, shoving Emma’s shield aside and grabbing Emma’s wrist with her newly-free hand. Before Emma can finish the question, Shelby hits her hard in the face, sending her crumpling to the ground.

* * *

Emma wakes up in the infirmary.

“Ow,” she groans. “What the hell…”

“Oh, thank the stars.”

Her eyes snap open, suddenly more awake, and she focuses on Alyssa, seated in a chair next to her bed. “Oh. Uhm. Hi. Your Highness.”

“How do you feel?”

“Like a bit of an idiot.”

“Good. You could have really hurt yourself.” When Emma looks away, Alyssa adds, “What has gotten into you? Shelby told me what happened. I have not known you to be that… _aggressive_ before.”

“You’ve seen the dragon I have to fight, right?” Emma asks dryly.

“Emma. No one is expecting you to be able to do that tomorrow.”

“I won’t be able to do it _years from now.”_ Emma runs a hand through her hair, frustrated. “I want to help you. God, you have no idea how badly I do. But if I’m the only one who can, and I die the first time I try, what good am I? What good am I if I take forever to get ready, and your people just continue to suffer in the meantime? You need me.”

“You are right. We do need you. And working yourself to death _training_ will not do us any good, either.”

Emma’s jaw tenses, but she doesn’t respond.

“You need to be careful,” Alyssa murmurs, setting her hand on top of Emma’s on the bedsheet.

A spark of heat runs all the way through Emma’s body at the moment of contact, and she blushes. “I didn’t think you cared much, Your Highness.”

It’s Alyssa’s turn to flush red, and Emma can’t stop herself from thinking that it’s an attractive look on her. “I care. It is just hard for me to figure out how much.”

Emma cocks her head to the side, curious. “What does _that_ mean?”

Alyssa stares at her for an increasingly long moment before something in her resolve seems to snap, and she presses a kiss to Emma’s lips.

Emma responds entirely on instinct, her hand reaching back to lace through Alyssa’s hair and bring her in deeper. Alyssa’s hand falls to the pillow next to Emma’s head, supporting her as she leans with Emma’s pull.

It doesn’t make sense as a first kiss, as a first touch, as a first anything. The confusion is what makes Emma finally snap back into herself and separate them, gasping out, “What…”

Alyssa stares down at her, looking just as confused as Emma feels “I-I… I…”

She turns and runs from the room.

Emma watches her go, her breathing slowly starting to settle. “Oh, God,” she whispers. “Oh, God, what the hell did I just do?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Alyssa, have you seen Emma?”

She jumps, nerves shaking up her spine at the sound of Shelby’s voice. “No. No, why would I have seen Emma?”

Shelby blinks at her. “I was just wondering because she is not in the infirmary.”

“O-Oh. Right. Well, the last time I saw her she was still there.”

“Okay.” Shelby tilts her head to the side. “Why are you acting so weird?”

“I-I…” Alyssa shakes her head. “It is nothing.”

She turns and walks away, ignoring Shelby calling after her.

* * *

Veronica sits in the garden, worry squeezing at her heart.

The worry grows when Emma walks up to her, trembling, her head bowed.

“Y-You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?”

“Yes. Please sit, Emma.”

Emma tenses and swallows, but does as requested, taking a seat on the bench next to Veronica but as far away from her as she can get.

“I thought-”

“I’m sorry,” Emma blurts out. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty, I swear I didn’t mean to offend.”

Veronica blinks. “Offen-”

Emma just keeps going, her voice stressed and scared. “When Alyssa kissed me, I just kissed her back on instinct. I-I know I shouldn’t have, but I didn’t mean to upset her. I-I-”

“Alyssa kissed you?”

Emma freezes, looking up at Veronica for the first time. “You… Is that not… Isn’t that why you wanted to see me?”

Veronica gives a slow shake of her head. “I wanted to check on you, since you left the infirmary so quickly. Though it seems now I know why.”

“Oh,” Emma says in a small voice. She pales. “Oh, God. If Alyssa didn’t tell you, then I just… Oh, God.”

She starts to get up, panicked, and Veronica grabs her by the wrist. She lets go immediately when Emma flinches. “Emma,” Veronica says calmly. “Relax. It is okay. You did not do anything wrong.”

“But I shouldn’t have-”

“Emma. There are things you do not know, things that you should have been told. We have all been too afraid to bring them up, because we do not want you to feel more pressure than I am sure you already feel. And in addition to that, I know that my daughter is still trying to process the circumstances. Clearly, she is not processing them in a way I would necessarily recommend, but I know that she is trying.”

“I don’t understand.”

Veronica gives a heavy sigh. “Talk to Alyssa. Ask her to tell you the full truth of what the stars have meant for you. It is hers to tell.”

“I’m not entirely sure Alyssa wants to talk to me.”

“I fear that, given what you told me, she is likely just deeply embarrassed and confused at the moment. Do not be afraid of what happened, Emma. You are not in trouble, and neither is my daughter.” Veronica pauses. “I get the impression that you are used to being in trouble for things that are not your fault.”

Emma bows her head. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty. I’m trying.”

“You do not need to apologize to me.” Veronica gives her a sideways glance. “The bruises you had when you first arrived. Someone you should have been able to trust gave them to you, did they not? Someone around my age. I have noticed that you are much more open and relaxed around your peers than you are around the older adults. You have warmed up to Sir Barry, to some degree, but the rest of us… I thought it was just discomfort with your new home, but upon reflection, I do not think that is the case.”

For a long moment, Emma is silent.

Then, softly, she says, “My mother. This time, at least. They aren’t picky. I turned eighteen that day, and I stupidly mouthed off that she couldn’t do anything to me anymore.”

“Your mother?” Veronica whispers.

“Yeah. I pissed her off. I should’ve known better.”

“You are her child. You should not  _ have _ to know better.”

Emma blinks at her, looking genuinely surprised in a way that makes Veronica’s heart ache. “I… I suppose not.”

“I understand that it might take time to trust me. Being the queen likely only makes that even more difficult.”

Emma gives a small, quiet laugh that makes Veronica smile.

“But I hope that, in time, I will earn that trust. I want what is best for you. Not just because of a prophecy. Not just because of my daughter. You came into my kingdom with no reason to want to help us, and you decided to do so regardless. The kind of person who would make that choice deserves my respect, Emma.”

“Thank you,” Emma murmurs. “I’ll do my best to live up to it.”

“You do not need to live up to anything. You are trying. That is all I could ever ask of you.”

Emma shakes her head. “You  _ could _ ask for much more, Your Majesty.” She stands, her shoulders straight, hands interlocked behind her back, much calmer than when she first approached. “It means a lot to me that you don’t. I’m not sure you could ever understand just how much.”

“I will take your word in it, Emma.” Veronica nods. “Unless there is something else you wish to say, you are dismissed.”

Emma gives a small bow, a move she must have picked up from the full knights, and she turns and heads off towards the castle.

Veronica watches her leave, then closes her eyes and lifts her head towards the sky. “Stars above,” she whispers. “Alyssa, please don’t break that girl.”

* * *

“I’ve been looking for you.”

Alyssa freezes, not looking up as Emma leans against the eagle statue above her. “I have not been hiding.”

“I didn’t say you were.” Emma lets out a small sigh. “I’m sorry if I startled you. Nobody’s kissed me like that before. I just… I should have kept my sense.”

_ “You _ should have?” Alyssa laughs and pulls her knees up to her chest. “I am the one who grabbed you like a fool.”

Emma is quiet for a long moment. “I need to apologize to you. Your mother summoned me for a chat, and I thought I was in trouble for that kiss. I brought it up, not realizing that she wasn’t aware of it.”

Alyssa flinches. “She would know eventually, but… I wish I could have been the one to tell her.” She looks up at Emma, who’s absentmindedly spinning the ring on her right hand. “I am not mad at you, Emma. You could not have known.”

“I still should’ve been more careful.” Emma runs a hand through her hair. “Uhm. Your mother wasn’t upset, either. She said that there were things I didn’t know? That I should ask you about what the stars have meant for me?”

Alyssa pales. “She… She wants me to tell you… But…”

“Hey,” Emma murmurs, her voice soothing as she kneels in front of her. “It’s okay. I kind of got the impression that you’re sort of new to the whole ‘attraction to a girl’ thing.”

“Yes.”

“Then don’t worry about whatever prophetic nonsense the stars want me for. This is more important.” She sets her hands gently on Alyssa’s knees. “It’s scary. I know it can be. Hell, I was terrified the first time I realized it. But you don’t have to be afraid of it.”

“I know I do not  _ have _ to. I just  _ am.” _

“That’s okay. You’re allowed to be unsure. Maybe even a little angry. Everybody feels something a little different.”

Alyssa thinks for a moment. “I am not angry. At least… I do not think I am. I do not really understand what I feel. I thought it would be strange. Strained. That knowing how I was meant to feel about you the moment I met you would put pressure on it somehow. But instead I just feel…”

She trails off, and when she looks up she can see Emma waiting for her, brow furrowed in confusion.

“I feel relieved,” Alyssa finishes softly. “I look at you and I feel relief. If I am meant to fall in love with you, Emma, I do not think I could imagine an easier task.”

Emma takes in a quiet, sharp breath. “You… The other thing that was in the prophecy was…”

Alyssa gives a tired nod. “That you would be mine.”

“Oh,” Emma whispers.

“You can see why I was hesitant to tell you.”

Emma looks down, and Alyssa wishes she could run again, escape the discomfort of the conversation, give her space to process in her own time.

But before she can spiral into panic, Emma slides one of her hands down and grips Alyssa’s, lifting her head and meeting Alyssa’s gaze evenly.

“Listen to me. I am not afraid of you, Alyssa. I am not scared of getting close to you. Of maybe even one day loving you. If that is fate, then let us see where it takes us. We do not need to force ourselves on each other to find out if it is true. I care for you. I would be a fool to not see that you are beautiful, and kind, and brave, and a thousand other things that make you worthy. I hope that you can see something in me that makes you believe me worthy, too. If the stars are true, in due time we will feel it. Do not get yourself so anxious by rushing them.”

“I-I… I am afraid to get close to you,” Alyssa admits in a whisper, her vision watery. “I am afraid that I will get close to you, only to lose you to the dragon.”

“I’m not attracted to dragons,” Emma says with a grin.

Alyssa rolls her eyes and harmlessly bats her free hand against the chestplate of Emma’s leather armor.

After a laugh, a serious expression forms on Emma’s face. “Don’t be afraid of me, Alyssa. I’m not sure I could bear it.”

“Unfortunately, I feel a  _ lot _ of things around you.” Alyssa blushes and snaps her mouth shut.

Emma, mercifully, leaves the statement alone, standing and helping Alyssa to her feet. “I should get back to training. Don’t worry. I’ll do it safely this time. I promise. I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“If you end up back in the infirmary, a kiss is not what you will be getting from me.”

“Understood.” Emma lifts Alyssa’s hand and presses a kiss to her knuckles. “Could we talk again?”

“I would like to.”

“Good. At your summons, then, Your Highness.”

“When… When we are alone like this, could you… could you call me by my name?”

“I certainly can if you’d like me to.”

Alyssa looks down at their hands, still linked, Emma’s fingers gently brushing across hers. “I would. I-I would like you to.”

“Then I will, Alyssa.” Emma lets her hand go and takes a small step back before bowing. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“I will look forward to it.”


	8. Chapter 8

Wood clashes together as Shelby’s training sword parries Emma’s.

“You are doing well. You might become a knight sooner than I thought.”

“Is there some test that I’m trying to pass?” Emma asks with a laugh as she adjusts one of the straps on her shield.

“Yes. Earning my approval.”

“Oof. I might never be a knight.”

Shelby pats her on the shoulder. “As long as you never try to train without pause again, it might not be as difficult to get that approval as you think.”

Emma takes in a slow breath. “I worry that I won’t be ready. I promised to help, but if I don’t learn, what’s the point of me?”

“You know that you are not just some handy dragon-killing pet, right? You live here, Emma. This is your home. Your only purpose is not to risk your life for us.”

“I think I’m still getting used to the idea of a home where I don’t have to feel like I owe someone something.”

Shelby pauses for a long moment, then pats her on the shoulder again. “You do not owe anything. Come on, Nolan. You should train some more before dinner.”

“You’re right.” Emma taps her training sword against her shield. “Let’s go.”

* * *

“I want to know more about your world.”

Emma laughs as she leans against Alyssa’s door, sitting on the floor next to her. “There’s not much to tell.”

Alyssa scoffs. “I hardly believe that. There must be  _ something.” _

“Well…” Emma leans her head back. “When I was a kid, my grandfather taught me how to play guitar. I don’t know if you have those; it’s this instrument made of wood and strings and you can make all kinds of music.”

“It sounds almost like a lute.”

“Yeah! Sort of like a lute, just a bit longer and… thinner? Maybe? I can’t really picture it correctly right now. But the point is, he taught me to play his guitar, and then for the holidays one year I surprised my grandma by playing her favorite song on it.” Emma fidgets with her gloves. “I could never get them gifts, so I used to come up with stuff like that for them whenever I could. Anything that would make them smile, you know?”

“My dad used to do that for me,” Alyssa says softly. “I never really wanted material things. What was the point? I am a princess. I have everything I need. All I wanted was things like an hour with my dad where he was just my dad, or something like that. He would do anything in his power to give me things like that.”

“He sounds like he was a good man.”

“He was.” Alyssa bumps her shoulder against Emma’s. “And I think he would have liked you.”

“He would?”

“Yes. You are an honorable sort, and he was always fond of the honorable sort.”

Emma grins and rubs the back of her neck, looking down.

“Look at you, all proud and bashful,” Alyssa teases with a laugh.

“Can you blame me? I hope to continue to have your mother’s respect, but it’s nice to know that I would’ve had your father’s.” Emma swallows and meets Alyssa’s gaze. “It matters to me. For you.”

Alyssa smiles and leans over, kissing her on the cheek. “What about me? Would I have gotten parental approval?”

“Their approval means nothing to me. But you would have gotten  _ grand _ parental approval. And that, m’lady, is everything.”

“Good.” Alyssa sets her chin on Emma’s shoulder and sighs. “I need to sleep, but I do not want to leave. I like talking to you.”

“I like talking to you, too, Alyssa, but I think we both need the sleep.”

“You are right.” Alyssa yawns and lifts her head from Emma’s shoulder. “Will you come back here tomorrow? Same time?”

Emma stands and reaches down to help Alyssa to her feet. “Same time tomorrow.” Their touch lingers, and Emma leans, brushing a kiss against Alyssa’s knuckles. “Tomorrow,” she repeats in a whisper, before turning and heading to the barracks.

* * *

Emma finishes lacing up her boots before standing and leaving her area, bumping into Barry as she steps out of the barracks.

“Hey, kid. How is the training?”

“It’s good, I think. Thanks for asking.” Emma walks next to him, frowning at the light blue boar on his silver shield. “I was wondering. All of the knights have different colors and symbols on their shields. Do they mean something?”

“Sure. Every sky at night is a little different. The constellations turn above us, mapping out different sights with each passing day. When a child is born, their parents consult the starspeaker, who searches the sky to find which constellation they belong to from that time. With so many out there, few ever overlap amongst those chosen to be knights, so that constellation becomes their emblem.”

“Oh.” Emma’s brow furrows. “I wonder what that will mean for me.”

“Were you not born to a constellation?”

“We don’t really have something the same way you’re describing where I’m from.” She gives a strained laugh. “Unless you count astrology.”

Barry blinks at her.

“Never mind.”

He brushes a hand over the back of his hair, thinking. “I mean, you would not be the first knight who was named to a constellation not their own, but I do not know how that decision was ultimately made. Perhaps they would use that same method for you.”

“Who else doesn’t have their own constellation?”

Barry winces. “I thought she would have told you.”

“Wh… Shelby? Why wouldn’t she have her own constellation?”

“That is something for her to tell you when she is ready, Emma. I have already shared more than I should have. I am sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I get it.” Emma shrugs. “I just wish I knew what they have planned for me.”

“They will make you a true knight in every sense of the word. Have no fear of that. You have done too much work for them not to.”

* * *

“I saw this today and thought of you,” Emma says, sounding almost bashful as she holds a daisy out to Alyssa.

“Did you steal it from the garden of my mother?” Alyssa asks with a grin as she takes the flower and smells it.

“I… It is possible that something like that might have happened.”

“I will not tell anyone.” Alyssa holds the flower back out. “Could you help me tuck it into my hair?”

There’s a light, cute flush on Emma’s cheeks as she takes the daisy and steps closer to Alyssa, tucking it carefully into her dark hair.

“You look beautiful,” Emma murmurs.

The flush deepens, just a little, and she takes a small step back. “What would you like to talk about today?”

“Hm… How about that ring you always wear? Where did you get it?”

Emma looks down at the gold band around her right ring finger. “It was my grandmother’s wedding ring. She passed it down to me. I used to wear it all the time, even when I slept, so neither of my parents could sell it.”

It brings questions, but she can tell that Emma is growing uncomfortable, so Alyssa changes the subject. “Perhaps we can sit down and-”

Something over Alyssa’s shoulder catches Emma’s attention, and her eyes widen.  _ “Down!” _

Alyssa’s breath is knocked out of her as Emma lunges forward, hitting her full-body and sending them both onto the hard floor. Emma covers her as glass shatters above them, and Alyssa hears the dragon’s roar outside.

Emma lifts her head up, just enough to look at her. “Are you okay?”

Alyssa nods, breathless. “You scared me, but I am not hurt.”

“The damn thing’s tail just swiped your window, I didn’t know what to…” Emma lets out a ragged sigh and sets her forehead down on the stone next to Alyssa’s head. “I’m sorry.”

“Do not be sorry,” Alyssa says, her voice strained.

She still feels breathless, from more than just the adrenaline. Lying here, she can feel every last bit of training that Emma’s done since she arrived in the kingdom.

Emma is solid muscle pressed against her, moving every moment that she breathes, and Alyssa’s brain is starting to freeze.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Emma asks again, lifting her head to meet Alyssa’s eyes with worry.

They’re so close, too close, close enough that if Alyssa tilted her chin she could kiss Emma Nolan again and make things complicated but also much, much better.

Instead, she swallows and mutters, “I cannot kiss you again.”

Emma blinks at her, clearly confused. “Huh?”

“I was not supposed to kiss anyone until the day I married. Proper ceremony and tradition. But you just… My mind is so tumultuous when I am around you. I do not know what to do with myself. All I want to do right now is kiss you.”

There’s a softness in Emma’s eyes that makes her melt. “It’s okay, Alyssa. We can figure it out.” She leans down and presses a kiss to Alyssa’s cheek before getting up, still on top of her but now with her knees on either side of Alyssa’s hips.

If she thought Emma being pressed against her was bad, she knows now that this is  _ much _ worse.

“I-I…” Alyssa clears her throat. “Uhm…”

Emma looks down, and her eyes widen like she’s suddenly realized what’s going on. She blushes and gets to her feet, pulling Alyssa up as she goes. “Er… Sorry. I was so focused on making sure you weren’t hurt that I didn’t really notice I was… Sorry.”

“It is okay. I just, uh, am not used to that sort of contact.” Alyssa sets her hand on Emma’s cheek and pulls her in close, resting their foreheads together. “I think I understand now.” She lets Emma go and steps back. “We should go check on the others. After it is done, though… can we meet back here? Talk further?”

“I’d be happy to.”

Relief settles through Alyssa’s whole body, and she gestures towards the door to the staircase. “After you, then.”

* * *

Emma has never talked with the queen in the throne room before, and the request sends nerves shuddering up her spine.

Shelby forces her into the nicest armor she has as a knight-in-training, something that makes her even more nervous, then shoves her through the door.

On her throne, Veronica is still smiling pleasantly at her, but she looks even more intimidating.

Emma puts her hands behind her back and stiffens into a more militaristic posture before walking forward, stopping in front of the throne and giving a small bow. “Your Majesty. You wished to see me?”

“Yes. Emma, in a week there is going to be an event here at the castle to celebrate the coming-of-age of Princess Alyssa. She will be turning eighteen. This event will host many members of this kingdom, as well as some royals from other kingdoms. Princess Alyssa will need to be escorted to this occasion - someone who can walk her into the event, someone who can walk with her through the party without being too intrusive, someone she is comfortable with, and someone who can step in if a guest is taking up too much of her time. The problem is, Princess Alyssa has always refused to be escorted by knights to similar occasions. She likes knights just fine, but she feels like she is being supervised when a knight is her escort.

“You will be a knight, sooner rather than later, but for this specific need, you fit the requirements perfectly.”

Emma feels the blood drain from her face. “You… You want me to be Princess Alyssa’s date to a formal event?”

“In simple terms, yes.” Veronica gives a small smirk. “All for the sake of her overall comfort, of course.”

“O-Of course.”

“That would not be a problem, would it?”

Emma’s mouth feels dry as she shakes her head. “No, Your Majesty, though I do not think I have anything formal to wear.”

“I will have you fitted to formal clothing suitable for a knight. It will be useful for you in the future regardless.”

“Okay. Uhm. I will do my best for the princess, Your Majesty.”

She swears the queen’s smirk gets wider. “I am sure that you will, Emma.”


	9. Chapter 9

Emma swallows as she looks down at her purple doublet, black jerkin, gold bracers and greaves, black pants, black boots, and gold cuirass. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“You look fine. Stop worrying about it.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Nolan.” Shelby sets her hands on Emma’s shoulders. “You are going to be alright.”

“It’s a lot of gold, Shelby,” Emma says softly.

“It is a fancy party. You will fit right in.” Shelby turns her around and pushes her towards the door. “Do not leave the princess waiting, Nolan.” She smirks. “I have trained you better than that.”

Emma gives a strained laugh. “I do not recall being trained for this.”

“I am considering this some good solid ‘sink or swim’ training.”

“Ah. Lucky me.”

* * *

_ “Oh.” _

A blush forms on Emma’s cheeks as Alyssa stares at her, standing at attention in her formal uniform. “Is, uh, is that a good ‘oh’, or…”

Alyssa clears her throat, her face getting hot. “It is good.”

Emma grins. “Good.”

“We match.”

Emma’s gaze drifts briefly down to Alyssa’s dress, purple with a gold tie around the waist, and she visibly swallows. “Oh,” she says weakly.

“Is that a good ‘oh’ or a bad ‘oh’?” Alyssa asks with a smile.

“Good,” Emma mutters.

Alyssa walks forward and holds her hand out for Emma to take. “You look nervous.”

“I am. I’m in gold armor with a real dagger on my belt and I’m escorting you to a formal event. I don’t know what to do here, Alyssa. I don’t want to look like an idiot, or, even worse, make  _ you _ look like an idiot.”

“Em, you are just going to be with me.” Alyssa pulls her closer and takes her other hand. “It is just us. You do not need to do or know anything. All you have to do is be by my side. Can… Can you do that?”

There’s a softness in Emma’s eyes that makes Alyssa’s heart skip. “I can do that for as long as you like,” Emma murmurs. She leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Alyssa’s forehead.

Alyssa closes her eyes, her breath stuttering. “We should go,” she whispers. “I-I… They will be waiting for us.”

Emma steps back, still holding Alyssa’s hands. “At your lead, m’lady.”

Alyssa grins and pulls away from Emma just long enough to switch to tucking her arm into Emma’s. “Take me to the ballroom, then, my dear near-knight.”

* * *

Veronica smiles as she watches Alyssa walk down the stairs to the ballroom, Emma at her side. She’s about to head over to meet them when a voice cuts through her thoughts.

“So the rumor is true.”

Veronica turns with a frown, looking at the woman standing behind her. “Queen Olivia. I did not realize you had accepted the invitation.”

Queen Olivia of House Keating nods and smirks. “I had to when I heard that you had invited another mongrel to join your knights. I am not shocked that it is true, but letting her escort your own daughter? That is beyond belief, Queen Veronica.”

“Excuse me, but I would appreciate you not insulting one of my people.”

“Your people? She is not  _ your people.” _

“She has dedicated herself to my kingdom. That is what will make her a good knight. Where she comes from makes no difference.”

Queen Olivia scoffs. “If you continue to weaken your knighthood, you will weaken your kingdom.”

Veronica gives her an icy smile. “I appreciate the concern, but my kingdom is not yours to worry about.”

“I simply do not want your mistakes to bring the rest of us down. I hope you know what you are doing.” Queen Olivia gives Emma a look through narrowed eyes as she leads Alyssa over to talk to a princess from another kingdom. “I hope she does, too.”

“She does,” Veronica says coldly. “Now if you will excuse me, I have other guests to attend to.”

Without waiting for an answer, Veronica turns and walks away.

* * *

“Stop staring at them,” Kaylee mutters, a laugh in her voice. “You will make them nervous.”

“I am not  _ staring,” _ Shelby protests as she stares across the room at Emma standing at attention next to Alyssa.

“Mhm. Sure.” Kaylee lifts her hand off of Shelby’s shoulder just long enough to turn her chin and redirect her attention. She gives Shelby a gentle smile and says, “You know, if you keep watching another girl, your dance partner might start to take offense.”

“Oh, shut up,” Shelby mumbles.

“Why are you so tense tonight?”

“I am worried. She is a natural knight. Not perfect at fighting, but she has good instincts, and she has loyalty and honor that could never be trained.”

Kaylee pulls even as Shelby leads, turning them in step with the music so that Shelby’s back is to Emma and Alyssa. “That sounds like a positive.”

“It is. She is a knight, Kaylee, but… She is a  _ knight. _ That has not been good enough for any of us. How are we supposed to expect her to defeat this dragon when we have not been able to after all these years?” Shelby sighs. “And then I just… I see the way Alyssa looks at her, and… Do not pretend that you do not see it, Kaylee. Stars or not, they are falling in love.”

Kaylee looks past Shelby at Alyssa, who is taking Emma by the hand and dragging her over to the dance floor, a grin on her face. “You are worried that Alyssa cannot have both. A defeated dragon and the woman she loves.”

“Is it a foolish fear?”

“I do not know.” Kaylee sighs and leans her head forward, resting her cheek against Shelby’s shoulder. “I have faith in the stars, Shelby. I have to have faith in Emma, too.”

“Maybe.” Shelby sighs. “I would rather it be me. If someone has to-”

_ “What?” _ Kaylee interrupts coldly. She feels Shelby stiffen as she leans back. “If someone has to  _ what?” _

“Uh.” Shelby edges them off of the dance floor before letting Kaylee go and rubbing the back of her neck. “Nothing.”

“Stars above, you do not honestly believe you are  _ expendable.” _

“Of course I don’t, but I’m not-”

“You are using lowerspeak again.”

Shelby’s jaw tenses. “What do you want from me, Kaylee? What do you want me to say? Emma is some destined chosen one and she has someone who loves her. I’m just… I don’t even know what I am.”

Kaylee gives a quiet laugh. “I changed my mind. You are a fool. If you want to keep having no faith in yourself, keep insisting that I am not in love with you no matter how many times I tell you otherwise, I cannot help you.”

Shelby pales. “Kaylee, wait-”

Kaylee just shakes her head and turns on her heel, walking away and swallowing to fight off tears.

* * *

“I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“You are doing fine,” Alyssa says with a grin as she continues tugging Emma in a somewhat-clumsy circle.

“If you say so.” Emma laughs as Alyssa nearly trips over one of Emma’s feet. “Okay, this is embarrassing, I swear that I have the ability to keep to a beat. Just not with my body, apparently.”

“You are very cute when you try, though.” Alyssa bumps into someone, forced closer to Emma with the movement, and she blushes. “Hi.”

Emma gives her a flustered grin, so close to Alyssa that their noses are brushing. “Hi.”

“...Hi.”

“Hi.”

Alyssa swallows, the hand on Emma’s hip tightening into a fist. “Can we leave?”

Emma blinks. “Huh?”

“I made my appearance. C-Can we go?”

“That’s up to you, Your Highness.”

Alyssa takes in a ragged breath. “Take me out of here, Emma.”

* * *

“This is simpler than I imagined,” Emma comments as she looks around Alyssa’s room.

“You imagined my room?” Alyssa asks from behind her wooden privacy screen.

“Not… I just meant that… I mean, with royalty, I figured that…”

Alyssa steps out in a simple white nightgown, a smile on her face. “Emma. I am teasing you.”

“Right. I knew that.” Emma clears her throat and shifts her weight between her feet. “I, uh, I suppose I should be going.”

Alyssa sets her hand on Emma’s chestplate. “Stay.”

Emma rubs the back of her neck. “Uh…”

“I do not know how to put this into the right words.” Alyssa rests her forehead against Emma’s. “I want to feel you without the armor on, Emma. I want to lie down with you and just  _ be, _ without any responsibility. I want…” She pauses, like she’s searching for the right word. “I want to touch you.”

Emma makes a small choking noise, then quickly clears her throat. “Are we allowed to do that? I mean, am I allowed to stay in here with you?”

“To be honest, I do not know. It has never come up before.” Alyssa pulls her head back and skims her hands over to the buckles on the sides of Emma’s cuirass. “Can I take this off?”

“Yes,” Emma whispers.

Alyssa unclips the buckles and lifts the cuirass off of Emma’s shoulders before setting it down on a nearby chair. Slowly, she undoes Emma’s bracers and greaves and adds them to the chair, and Emma takes off her boots. She sets them next to the chair, then takes off her jerkin and dagger belt to add them both to the pile.

“Lie down with me, Emma. Please?”

Emma brushes her palms up Alyssa’s arms before setting them on her shoulders. “Are you sure? I do not want you to do something you are not comfortable with, Alyssa.”

She smiles softly and kisses Emma’s cheek. “I am comfortable with  _ you. _ The whole time we were walking around that party, I kept thinking about how nice it would be to just be in a quiet place talking to you. That is all I wanted.”

Emma lifts Alyssa’s hand and presses a kiss to her knuckles. “Well, I think it is only appropriate that you get what you want for a day to celebrate you.”

Alyssa laughs and tugs Emma forward by her doublet, guiding her towards the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning light wakes Emma as it brushes against her face. She comes back to her senses slowly, frowning as she feels a soft weight on her shoulder. Emma blinks as she opens her eyes, adjusting her glasses where they’ve fallen crooked, and turns her head.

Alyssa is lying partially on top of her, sleeping soundly, hand gripping the front of Emma’s doublet.

Emma sets her hand on top of Alyssa’s and squeezes gently. “Alyssa,” she whispers. “Alyssa.”

“Hm.” She stirs slowly, squinting up at Emma. “Wha?”

“We fell asleep.”

“Not surprised. You are comfortable.”

Emma kisses her temple. “I should go before someone starts asking questions.”

Alyssa tilts her head up to look at Emma more fully. “You do not need to leave on my account. We did nothing wrong.”

“I know. But I would rather you not deal with any discomfort if anyone sees me here.” Emma carefully shifts Alyssa off of her and sits up.

Alyssa sits up as well and kisses her on the side of the head. “I think I might care more about you than the opinions of anyone who would be bothered by seeing you with me, but I understand what you are saying. I will see you later?”

“Of course.” Emma smiles. “I slept well.”

“So did I.”

They stare at each other for a long moment, until Emma clears her throat and finally gets off of the bed. “I guess I should quit stalling.”

Alyssa laughs, leaning on her hand as she watches Emma clumsily put the rest of her formal uniform back on. “Yeah, I suppose you should. You are cute though.”

“Well, I am glad that I am entertaining.”

“You are. I like it.”

Emma grins. “I will make sure that I keep it up, then.”

* * *

Kaylee’s mind is elsewhere as she escorts Queen Olivia to her carriage. She is only brought back to the moment when Shelby gently nudges her. She blinks and looks up. “I am sorry. I did not hear you.”

Queen Olivia gives her a smile that Kaylee can tell is fake. “I had a question about the security of Princess Alyssa.”

“You are in luck. Lady Shelby is one of her knights.”

“...Indeed.” Queen Olivia doesn’t even look at Shelby. “Lady Kaylee, I am concerned about the… _‘knight’_ who escorted the princess last night.”

“Her name is Emma,” Shelby says through gritted teeth. “I have trained her myself, _Your Majesty.”_

Kaylee puts her arm out to prevent Shelby from taking a step closer. “What is your concern, Your Majesty?”

“I went for a walk through the castle early this morning, around sunrise, and as I was passing the room of the princess, I saw the… the _knight_ stepping out, looking quite haggard. I cannot say whether she and Princess Alyssa were engaged in some sort of tryst, or if perhaps she was trying something untoward, but I worry for the safety of the princess if left alone with such an individual.”

“Perhaps you should-”

Kaylee shoves Shelby back a step and gets between her and Queen Olivia. “Your Majesty, the princess can handle herself. Her private business - if there is any - is not a concern. As for Emma, she is not someone who would do what I believe you are implying. But I assure you, the safety of Princess Alyssa is a top priority. If something is wrong, I will make sure that Queen Veronica is made aware of it.”

“I certainly hope so.” Queen Olivia gives the briefest glance in Shelby’s direction. “I would not want Princess Alyssa to have to deal with a difficult mongrel with a sword.”

Kaylee is quiet for a long moment, feeling Shelby shaking with anger behind her. “Your carriage is here, Your Majesty,” Kaylee says quietly. “I think it is time for you to leave.”

The smallest smirk forms on Queen Olivia’s face. “Yes, I suppose it is.”

Once Queen Olivia is in the carriage, Shelby snarls, _“Bitch.”_

“She is a _queen,_ Shelby. Unless you want an international incident, you cannot punch her.”

“You do not understand the feeling in my gut whenever she looks at me,” Shelby mutters. “She thinks the same of me that she thinks of Emma, and I-I cannot… You do not know what that feels like, Kaylee.”

Kaylee sighs softly and brushes her hand across Shelby’s shoulders. “You are right, and I know that. I am sorry.”

Shelby shrugs and bows her head. “Last I checked, you were mad at me.”

“I am frustrated with you. That does not mean that I want you to be hurt.”

“Yeah, well…” Shelby shrugs again and looks away. “What do we do now? About Emma and Alyssa, I mean.”

“We need to talk to them. Alyssa first. I think we both know that Emma will not say anything if she thinks it might hurt Alyssa.”

“You are not wrong. Should we do it now?”

“Yes. I trust Emma, but if for some reason there _is_ anything wrong, I want to cut it off before the bitch of House Keating can start spreading rumors and make it worse.”

* * *

Alyssa sits in the garden, enjoying the morning light. She turns her head towards the sound of footsteps, frowning slightly as Kaylee and Shelby walk up to her. “Good morning. Why do you both look so serious?”

“We need to talk to you about something.” Kaylee takes a seat next to her, but Shelby stays standing, shifting her weight and looking uneasy.

“That is a bit of an ominous statement, Kaylee.”

“It is likely nothing bad, but… Queen Olivia was walking around this morning, and she saw...” Kaylee tightens her jaw. “Was Emma with you? Did she spend the night in your room?”

Alyssa freezes. “She saw...” She shakes her head. “It does not matter.”

“Lys,” Kaylee says patiently. “If something happened-”

“Nothing happened.”

Shelby and Kaylee exchange a glance.

 _“Nothing happened,”_ Alyssa insists. “I-I… Look, I messed up and kissed her once a little while ago, but I have sworn to myself that beyond that mistake I am not kissing her until the day we marry. We definitely have not… _had sexual relations_ or whatever you are implying.” She rubs the back of her neck, itchy and anxious, not meeting their eyes.

Shelby crouches down in front of her. “Okay. Okay. But Lys, you look like you are going to fidget out of your skin. _Something_ happened in that room, and you look like you need to talk about it. We are here if that is the case.”

Alyssa stays silent for a long moment, then she swallows and nervously looks at Shelby. “I just… I needed to be near her,” she whispers. “I cannot explain it. We did not… _do_ anything. Not in that way. When we were dancing we were so close and everything felt right and I wanted to feel her without her armor on. We were just lying together and talking and we ended up falling asleep. That is all it was.”

Kaylee leans over, a bit closer. “Then why are you upset?”

“I did not… Emma wanted to leave before anyone saw. Before anyone could ask questions of me. She wanted to do the honorable thing for my sake. She always does.” Alyssa takes in a shaky breath. “I know how Queen Olivia is. I do not want… I cannot stand the thought of Emma being talked about like she is not…” Alyssa shakes her head and looks at Shelby, her voice lowering. “She is one of us, and I do not want her to feel like she is not.”

Shelby stands and sets her hand on Alyssa’s shoulder. “She _is_ one of us, Alyssa. She will know that. We will make sure of it.”

Her voice lowers and cracks as she whispers, “I think I might be falling for her.”

Kaylee squeezes Alyssa’s hand. “You know that that is okay, right?”

Alyssa gives a weak smile. “I think I might.”

* * *

Emma pauses her run near the training area and fidgets with her armor, loosening the straps as she breathes.

“You will need to get used to catching your breath while it is in the proper fit.”

Emma turns as Shelby walks up. “I know. I’m getting better; I promise. It’s just not easy.”

“Few things are. Fighting dragons certainly is not.”

“Yeah. You don’t need to remind me about that.”

“I sure hope not, because if you die and hurt my best friend, I will have to find a way to resurrect you so that I can kill you again.”

Emma tilts her head to the side. “Huh?”

Shelby sets her hand on top of her sword and sighs. “What happened last night? Between you and Alyssa?”

A chill runs down Emma’s spine. “Sounds like something you should ask Alyssa.”

“I already did, and she already told me.”

“Then what do you want from me?”

“I want to know if you love her enough to train so that when whatever this prophecy is sends you against this dragon, you do not just kill it for her sake, you stay alive for her sake as well.”

Emma’s jaw tightens. “I do not want to die, Shelby.”

“That is not what I mean, and you know it.”

“Mm.” Emma folds her arms across her chest. “You mean that I might not _want_ to, but I would for her.”

“That is exactly what I mean.”

“Speaking from experience?”

Shelby blinks, baffled. “I am a knight of Edgewater, of course I would die for-”

“I’m talking about Kaylee.”

The blood drains from Shelby’s face. “Kaylee has nothing to do with this.”

“Maybe not, but if you’re going to question where my love life intersects with my sense of duty, I think it’s only fair that I get to ask about yours.”

“It is not… Kaylee is not my _love life.”_

Emma scoffs. “Sure she isn’t.”

“It’s not that simple, okay?” Shelby growls. “It’s just not.”

Emma pauses. “You just talked like-”

“Like you?” Shelby sighs and leans back against a nearby tree. “Did you notice when we were in town that Sheldon - the blacksmith? - that he did too?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“It is lowerspeak here. Knights and royalty do not use it.” Shelby shakes her head and looks up at the clouds moving across the sky. “You know, Nolan, in a way you and I are a lot alike.”

“How so?”

“I was not born with noble blood, not like Alyssa and Kaylee were. I do not even know who my parents were. Sir Trent found me one day on a farm that had been burned to the ground by the dragon. I was nine I think, injured, and I was so scared and confused that I did not remember anything. Not even my name. But I was strong, and I was angry, so they gave me a name and let me train with the knights. Assigned me to Alyssa and Kaylee since I was around their age. It was easy to want to protect them. Alyssa was a good person to make friends with, and Kaylee…” Shelby gives a small laugh. “Kaylee was the prettiest thing I had ever seen. But I am not a noble, Emma. I am not even really that great of a knight. Kaylee deserves better than I can ever give her.”

“Is that what you’ve told her?”

“Yes. It is the truth.”

“What did she say?”

“She never seems all that pleased with me, but I know I am right.”

“Well. You’re an idiot.”

Shelby straightens off of the tree, anger flashing across her face. “Excuse me?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“For what? Not letting her make a mistake?”

Emma shrugs. “I don’t have noble blood. Would it be a mistake if I pursued something with Alyssa? If she wanted something with me?”

“I… That is different.”

“How?”

“You are destined. The fate given by the stars can overcome anything.”

“Who’s to say that you being here in the first place, you being a knight for Alyssa and being given this chance to be in her and Kaylee’s lives, isn’t the stars giving you your own destiny? Your own fate?”

Shelby’s brow furrows. “That is not how it works.”

“Says who?”

“You’re… It’s not…” Shelby shakes her head. “It is just _not,_ Nolan.”

Emma runs a hand through her hair. “I’m no expert, Shelby, but it sounds like you’re going through an awful lot of trouble to convince yourself that you’re doing what’s best for Kaylee when you’re really just making both you and her miserable. Maybe you should think on that plan for a bit.” She pauses until she’s sure that Shelby doesn’t have more to say, the knight just staring off into space with a confused and concerned look on her face. Emma pats her on the arm once, then retightens her armor and continues her run.


	11. Chapter 11

Veronica smiles as Alyssa enters her room, looking a bit nervous. “How are you, darling?”

“I am fine, Mother.” Alyssa rubs her hands together. “Uhm, but I might have caused a problem.”

“Oh?”

“We did nothing wrong, but… after the ball, Emma and I went back to my room to talk. We ended up falling asleep, and Emma did not leave until daylight. Queen Olivia saw her, Mother. She told Kaylee and Shelby. I think she is assuming the worst of us.”

Veronica thinks for a long moment, watching as Alyssa bows her head guiltily. “Fuck what Olivia thinks.”

Alyssa looks up sharply, visibly startled. “W-What?”

“She can assume what she wants. Her judgment means nothing for  _ our _ kingdom.” Veronica takes a step forward and brushes her fingers under Alyssa’s chin, watching her daughter’s eyes. “Why do you feel guilty, Alyssa?”

“I tried to keep Emma at a distance because I thought it would be easier. Then she found out about the prophecy, and she was so kind about it, and she told me that we could take our time to just  _ be _ and to figure out whether we liked each other beyond what the stars told us.”

“...So?”

Alyssa swallows. “It has barely been any time at all, and I… Mother, I cannot love her yet. She has not had time to decide her own feelings. I have not had time to even really… I do not know. I do not know what I am saying.”

Veronica gives her a soft smile and tucks some of her hair behind her ear. “But you do love her already. Is that right?”

“Yes,” Alyssa whispers.

“Honey, that is not something to feel guilty about.”

“But it is almost time for her knighting, I do not want her to feel like I am telling her this and then if she does not give a positive response she risks her knighthood and then when she does get knighted I own her.”

“Do you own Shelby?”

Alyssa scoffs. “No.”

“You will not own Emma either, and she knows that.”

“But what if she-”

“Alyssa,” Veronica interrupts patiently. “The girl cares for you.”

“I… Are you sure?”

“I am quite sure. You are sure, too, when you stop worrying.”

Alyssa closes her eyes and takes in a slow, deep breath. “Okay.”

“Go talk to her. Breathe. It will all be fine.”

* * *

Emma rests her hand on her training sword as she stands in the training area, watching Shelby do pushups in a heavy metal armor. “That doesn’t look like fun.”

“As soon as we get you fitted in one of these, you will be doing them, Nolan, so prepare yourself.”

“Hm. Fun.” Emma pauses. “I’m sorry about yesterday. It was inappropriate of me to bring up Kaylee. I was flustered and nervous about the things you were asking me about Alyssa, and I was trying to deflect the conversation away from myself.”

Shelby does one last pushup before standing, walking over to a nearby bucket of water and splashing some of it onto her face. “I know that, Emma. You do not need to apologize to me. I understand. I have done plenty of deflection of my own over the years.”

“Regardless, it’s your business, and I shouldn’t have acted like I know your situation better than you do.”

Shelby gives a small, dry smile. “Sadly I think you might know it far better than I would normally like to admit.” She picks up the bucket of water with one hand, splashing a little more onto her face, then walks over to Emma. “I am going to tell the queen that you are ready to be knighted.”

Emma just blinks at her, stunned. “What?”

“You know, that knighthood you have been training for. I kind of thought you would remember.”

“No, I know, but… I’m not ready for that.”

“Yes, you are. You can fight as well as any new knight I have seen, you have the sense of duty, you have the honor. You are strong enough to call me out on my bullshit, but humble enough to admit when you might have gone too far. You are a knight, Emma Nolan.”

“I-I… But the dragon…”

Shelby shakes her head. “Being prepared for  _ that _ fight has nothing to do with what you are deserving of. You can learn more afterwards. A knight who does not keep learning is of no use to anyone.”

“You really think I’m ready?”

“I do.” Shelby dumps the bucket of water over Emma’s head. “Do not call Kaylee my ‘love life’ again.”

Emma sighs and pushes a bit of her soaked hair off of her forehead. “Noted.”

Shelby walks away, and Emma turns to head back to the castle, stopping only when she sees Alyssa staring at her.

“Uh.” Emma runs a hand through her hair again, feeling like an idiot. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Alyssa says softly. “What was Shelby mad about?”

“Nothing. Previous conversation. Also, I’m pretty sure it was just her last shot to really bully me so she took it.” Emma laughs. “It’s kind of like having an annoying sister I didn’t ask for, but I’m honestly fine with it.”

Alyssa gets closer and starts fussing with Emma’s hair, moving the damp curls into more manageable positions. “Last shot? What do you mean last shot?”

“Get this. She said she’s going to tell your mom that I’m ready to be knighted.”

Alyssa freezes. “Huh?”

“Yeah, I didn’t really believe her, but apparently I don’t suck at this sword thing after all.”

“Of course you do not,” Alyssa says. She gives Emma a gentle look and rests her hand against Emma’s cheek. “I wanted to talk to you before it happened. I guess this is my opportunity.”

Emma’s brow furrows, and she takes Alyssa’s other hand in one of hers. “Are you okay?”

“I think so. I just… I want to make sure you understand that if you do not come to care for me in the way the stars predicted, it will not affect your knighthood. That I do not own you, that you are your own person. Swearing yourself to me and my kingdom does not mean that you owe me yourself.”

“I know that.” Emma starts brushing her thumb in slow circles around Alyssa’s palm. “Is that what you’re worried about? That I’ll suddenly think you’re using me and want to leave?”

Alyssa’s eyes get wide with a near-panic, and she stammers something incoherent.

“Alyssa, Alyssa, breathe. Breathe. Hey.” Emma sets her other hand on Alyssa’s shoulder. “Look at me. Just look at me. What’s wrong?”

“I love you,” Alyssa blurts out.

Emma pauses.

“I am sorry. I am sorry. I-”

“What are you sorry for?” Emma asks, baffled.

“We said that we would take time to figure things out, and I ruined it.”

Emma blinks at her, overwhelmed, still dripping from the bucket of water. “Alyssa, you’re not ruining anything. We were taking  _ our own pace. _ If this is your pace, that’s more than fine. I’m only worried that you seem like you’ve been terrified to tell me how you feel.”

“Queen Olivia of House Keating saw you leave my room,” Alyssa whispers. “I know she will assume that you have done something wrong. Tempted me, or tried to use force. I do not care about what she thinks of me, neither does my mother, but I do care about what she thinks of you. You do not deserve to be dragged down by petty fools just because I fell in love with you. I was afraid that you would not want anything to do with me once you knew what was happening.”

“That’s fair enough at face value, but I don’t really care what some queen from another land thinks of me. If she wants to try to make me a spectacle, she’s welcome to it. I’m not interested in playing her games.” Emma presses a kiss to Alyssa’s forehead and murmurs, “My priority is you. As knight, as fated, as lover. Whatever role you’ll take me as. I’m right here, Alyssa, and I’m not going anywhere. I’m not afraid of the politics you’ll have to parade me in front of, and I’m not afraid of some bitchy queen who will give me nasty looks when I escort you. I’m yours.”

Alyssa closes her eyes and hugs her, ignoring Emma’s wet doublet. She sighs heavily. “Why do you always have to make me want to kiss you?”

Emma grins and hugs her back. “You’re the one who snuck a sneak preview, Your Highness. That’s hardly my fault.”

Alyssa bats harmlessly at her shoulder. “I will blame you all I want. You are the one who went and got yourself hurt.”

“Mhm. Sure.”

“I should go. I have something I have to check on. It needs to be finished before your knighting ceremony.”

“Oo, is it another bucket of water for Shelby to dump on my head?” Emma asks with over-dramatic eagerness as she steps out of the hug.

Alyssa laughs. “Maybe I will provide one for her. But no. This is something you cannot know about yet. It is part of the ritual.”

“...Ritual? Stars above, what exactly do I have to do for this thing?”

“Other than saying yes to a few oaths, you mostly just stand there and look pretty, darling.” Alyssa pats her on the cheek, finally looking fully relaxed. “Thankfully, you are  _ very _ good at that.”


	12. Chapter 12

Emma does up the buttons on her black jerkin, avoiding looking Shelby in the eye. “You’re _sure_ about this?”

“Nolan. _Yes_ I am sure.” Shelby folds her arms across her chest. “Why are _you_ so unsure?”

“I-I guess it’s just hitting me that you’re actually making me a knight.”

“Is it what you want?”

Emma pauses. “I want to help and protect Alyssa. If a sword lets me do that, I’m all for it.”

Shelby gives a soft laugh. “She really has you, huh?”

“Completely. And I wouldn’t ask for any different.”

“Good.” Shelby pats her on the shoulder. “This is where you belong, Emma. I can see it. I _believe_ it. Believe in it, too.”

Emma nods. “I do. At least, I can.”

“That is all you will need for now.”

* * *

Emma stands in the throne room, her hands interlocked behind her back, staring up at the queen and Alyssa.

There are words being spoken, but she can’t quite focus on them, distracted by the soft look Alyssa is giving her.

“Emma,” the queen says patiently, interrupting her wandering thoughts.

Emma snaps her gaze back over to Queen Veronica, blushing as she tries to make her brain remember what she didn’t hear.

Veronica just gives her a small smile and says, “You have come to us and trained, and now you stand before me, presented by the knights as one of them. Do you accept the honor and burden of knighthood?”

“I do, Your Majesty,” Emma replies, wincing when her voice comes out a bit hoarse.

“Do you swear your loyalty to the crown, those who wear it, and those who will?”

Emma tries her best not to sneak a glance at Alyssa. “I do, Your Majesty.”

“Will you serve your people to the best of your ability, the best of your strength, until your sword breaks?”

She almost forgets the proper words, but remembers what Shelby told her before the hesitation gets embarrassing. “And beyond that day, Your Majesty.”

Veronica’s smile grows. “Turn around, Emma.”

Emma turns, facing the collection of knights, nobles, and a few townspeople who are seated in the throne room behind her. She swallows, nervous with the sudden attention.

Behind her, Veronica continues to talk. “We bestow upon you the sword of a true knight. Wield it bravely.”

Shelby carefully lifts a steel blade out of a wooden box and carries it over to Emma. She holds it out in front of her, balancing it on her fingers, and Emma reaches out to take it by the hilt.

“You will use a pommel of amethyst. May it-”

There’s an eruption of curious murmuring from the crowd that distracts Emma so badly she almost nicks Shelby with the blade as she picks the sword up.

Veronica raises her voice, sounding annoyed in a way that immediately stops the commotion. _“May it serve you well.”_

Emma slides the sword into the empty sheath on her belt, giving Shelby a confused glance that Shelby just shakes her head at.

“We bestow upon you the shield of a true knight,” Veronica says. “Wield it nobly.”

Shelby picks up a brand new shield, and slides it onto Emma’s offered left arm. Shelby tightens it for her, then steps back off to the side.

The moment Emma turns the shield in a way that the crowd can see it, the murmur happens again, this time far louder.

It only lowers when the queen starts talking, not extinguishing like the previous occasion. “You are knighted under the constellation of the dove. May it lead you in service and in life.”

Emma turns and bows to the queen, still hearing whispers behind her.

Veronica stands from her throne and walks down, stopping one step above her. She looks up, through the glass ceiling, at the night sky. “I name you before the stars,” she murmurs. “Lady Emma, Knight of Edgewater.” She looks back down at Emma, reaching out and setting a hand on her shoulder. “May they always guide you.”

The queen turns her back around to face the crowd and raises her voice again. “Under the stars I present to you: Lady Emma, Knight of Edgewater!”

Most of the crowd claps, particularly the other knights, but Emma can’t stop a feeling of foreboding as she notices an uncomfortable amount of silence.

* * *

“Shelby, what the hell happened in there?” Emma asks, near-panic in her voice as she fumbles after Shelby into the same room they had prepared in before the ceremony, her shield still attached to her arm.

“You got knighted. I thought that was obvious.”

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it.”

“Look…” Shelby turns on her heel. “If you do not know, you should talk to Alyssa.”

“Why?” Emma grabs Shelby’s arm before she can walk away. _“Please,_ Shelby, I don’t understand what’s happening. The way people reacted to the amethyst, to my shield, I-I don’t know what I did wrong.”

“You did not do anything wrong.”

Emma turns to find Alyssa entering the room, guilt on her face. “I must’ve, because everyone was-”

“I am sorry,” Alyssa says softly. “I should have warned you. It was stupid not to.”

“You are right,” Shelby mutters. “It was. If some asshole noble had interrupted to complain, I would’ve had to shove their tongue down their throat.”

Alyssa gives her an affectionate smile.

Emma just blinks, baffled. “Interrupted _what?”_

“Oh, Emma,” Alyssa whispers. “Amethyst is the stone of the royal family. Only we can use it in our pommels.”

Emma pales. “Oh. So you… When you put it in mine…”

Alyssa blushes and looks down. “It is a declaration of sorts. Of what you are. Who you are to me.”

“A-And… And the dove?”

Alyssa looks up at her, almost shy. _“My_ constellation.”

Shelby leans against a nearby wall. “She basically put you up in front of all the knights and nobles and rubbed her hands all over you while going ‘this is mine and if you do not like it, that is too bad’. It would be funny if it was not ridiculous.”

Alyssa glares at her. “Says the woman knighted to the constellation belonging to-”

“If you finish that sentence I swear I-”

_“-Kaylee.”_

Shelby squeaks, then smacks her hand over her mouth. She narrows her eyes and babbles something muffled and incoherent, then storms out of the room.

“I will probably pay for that for you,” Emma says idly.

“Possibly, but it _is_ fun to rile her up at times.” Alyssa sets her hands on Emma’s shoulders. “I am sorry. I should have anticipated a reaction and told you my intentions ahead of time. I wanted it to be a surprise, and I truly did not think anyone would dare interrupt my mother during a knighting ceremony.”

Emma lifts one of Alyssa’s hands and presses a kiss to her palm. “It’s okay. I’m just glad that I didn’t screw something up.”

“Never.”

After a moment, Emma gives a slow grin. “So, uh. Everybody out there knows I belong to you now, huh?”

Alyssa blushes. “More or less.”

“Good to know.” Emma bows and kisses Alyssa’s knuckles. “Then what shall my first task as a knight be for you, Your Highness?”

Alyssa laughs. “Perhaps, m’lady, you can escort me back to my room, and we can have one of our conversations? I do so enjoy them.”

“Gladly, Your Highness.” She opens the door and bows again, a bit exaggerated, and gestures for Alyssa to leave the room first.

Alyssa laughs again, gently shoving at her shoulder. “Are you going to be like this all night?”

Emma just barely fights off a grin. “If I can manage it, Your Highness.”


End file.
